Storms and Stir Fry
by MadameSutcliff
Summary: Yao's major stressed after a rough day in the meeting room and Ivan helps him unwind. Major fluffy, only hints of yaoi towards the end.


**And now for some major RoChu fluff x3 I don't normally do something that is just completely plotless and fluffy, but I'm giving it a try, I hope it's at least a little good. It was fun to write something not so sad and tragic for once. Enjoy, & I own nothing. **

It had been quite a busy week in the world of the allies; they'd been spending all of their time plotting and planning a way to take down the axis. Naturally there had been tons of fighting and bickering, and not much work getting done. Everyone had different ideas on how they should proceed and of course they all thought their idea was the best, despite the fact that they were really all stupid.

England, France and America did nothing but argue senselessly and insult each other all day long, making a lot of noise and occasionally breaking things. They never stopped or shut up, and never could they agree on anything or work together in any way.

China was at his wit's end; the younger nations were stressing him out big time. They were so rambunctious and despite his young appearance, China was much older than them and did not enjoy the loud chaos the three of them created wherever they went.

That must have been why he'd taken such a liking to Russia; though he was a bit scary sometimes, the large nation was relatively calm and quiet, and seemed to realize that arguing would accomplish nothing. He too thought his ideas were the best, and would say so, but he stayed out of the mess the other three created, content to sit back and watch them with a bemused expression, smiling slightly and humming to himself. Whenever China's nerves became a bit more than frazzled he would go and sit beside the Russian man, finding a bit of peace in the close proximity. Russia didn't speak much but did seem rather fond of the small Asian man and after a while the two of them began spending time together outside of the meeting room, becoming close friends and maybe even a bit more.

One night, after a particularly dysfunctional meeting during which France had managed to break England's arm, just to give you an idea of how bad it had been, China and Russia left together and walked the short distance to China's small home he had rented for himself once his siblings had all grown and began their own lives. Despite how short the walk was still a bit unpleasant due to the raging storm and freezing rain that pounded against the two. Russia was mostly unaffected by the nasty weather, not seeing much difference between the rainstorm and a snowstorm. China however did not like it one bit, and by the time they got inside the house he was soaked and chilled to the bone.

He sighed loudly and covered his face with his hand, stress evident on his face. "That was absolutely absurd. Those Europeans have no idea how to behave properly."

"Da, they were being rather rowdy today, although I find their behavior rather amusing."

"You would." China muttered. "I'm going to take a hot bath; if you would care to join me you are more than welcome. After that I will prepare dinner for us. You have extra clothes here." With that China went down the hallway and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He turned the warm water on and began filling the large tub that was much like a Japanese hot spring until it was nearly full of steaming water. He then stripped off his soaking clothes and tossed them carelessly in the floor, deciding he would wash them later, and sunk down into the water, sighing contentedly as the heat began relaxing his tense muscles almost immediately. He pulled his hair tie out and set it on the side of the tub, leaving his hair cascading in the water, and continued to slump down until it was up to his neck.

"Ivan, you coming?" China called softly, closing his eyes and resting his head against the edge of the tub.

"Da, I'm here." Ivan replied as he entered the bathroom, clothes already stripped off and a soft white towel wrapped around his waist. He removed it and stepped into the water, sitting next to his dark haired friend. The warmth wasn't as nice to him; he preferred a cool lake in the woods. However, he still found it enjoyable.

"Yao?" He questioned, scooting a bit closer. Yao opened one eye and looked at him, not moving an inch.

"What is it?"

Ivan shifted so that his back was pressed against the other side of the tub and motioned for Yao to come closer. "Come here."

Yao eyed him skeptically for a moment, a bit unsure of the close contact Ivan was requesting, but then again it wasn't like they hadn't done this before; they were very close, and as such very comfortable with each other. Yao complied and scooted over, leaning against the larger man with his back to him. Ivan lifted his hands, unusually warm from the water, and placed them on Yao's tense shoulders, massaging gently in a circular motion. Yao visibly relaxed under his friends touch, allowing his head to fall forward and his eyes to close, making a pleasured sound in the back of his throat.

"Mm, Ivan, you don't have to do this."

Ivan chuckled. "Would you rather me stop?"

Yao shook his head slightly. "No thanks." He then allowed himself to fall into a meditative-like state, letting all the stress and tension melt off of his small frame. Ivan hummed lightly, the same familiar Russian tune that Yao had learned from him; it was positively blissful.

Ivan worked on his shoulders and back for several minutes before he pulled his hands away, but only for a moment before squeezing Yao's floral scented shampoo into his hands and massaging it into Yao's scalp. Yao sighed deeply, remaining in the same position. Ivan worked the shampoo through the silky chestnut colored tresses then rinsed the soap out while Yao remained in his relaxed state.

Once he finished with that Ivan shook Yao's shoulders a bit to rouse him. "Alright Yao, let's go make dinner now da?"

Yao nodded. "Alright. Xie xie ni." Yao stood slowly and grabbed two towels from beside the tub, wrapping one around his waist and the other around his hair. "I'll bring you some of your clothes so you can get dressed." Yao left the bathroom as Ivan stood and began drying himself off. It was only moments later Yao returned with some of Ivan's clothes which had been freshly washed and folded and laid them on the counter, then smiled at his friend. "I'm going to get dressed and start dinner, okay?"

"Da, okay." Ivan agreed cheerfully and Yao left the bathroom for his own room.

Once Ivan was dressed he went into the kitchen; Yao was already there, dressed in a beautiful red silk robe and hair still damp and slightly tangled, flowing freely over his shoulders. He was cooking some sort of Chinese dish in a skillet; upon further inspection Ivan realized it was the stir fry that he loved so much. He smiled warmly realizing how thoughtful it was of his brunet comrade to make one of his favorite dishes.

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms gently around the Asian man's slender waist; Yao startled slightly but then relaxed, leaning back against Ivan's broad chest and continuing to toss the chicken and vegetables it the hot pan.

"I see you're making that stuff I like." Ivan commented cheerfully.

Yao smirked and rolled his eyes. "'That stuff'; it called stir fry dear."

Ivan grinned. "Oh right, well it's nice of you, it looks delicious."

Yao nodded. "Yes, and if you don't let me move and get it off the stove it will look burnt." He teased, though there was a hint of impatience in his voice; Yao did not take his cooking lightly.

Ivan laughed softly and moved, allowing Yao to put the steaming fragrant food in two bowls, then handed one to Ivan before taking his own and sitting at the table, eating it rather quickly as he was quite hungry. Ivan followed suit, complimenting him on his immaculate cooking skills and happily watching the Chinese man beam with pride. Once the two had finished their meal and the dishes were done and put away Yao retrieved his wooden hairbrush from his room and flopped down on the couch in the living room, leaving space for Ivan to sit next to him, which he took without any prompting. Yao began to pull the brush through his hair which was now nearly dry. Ivan watched him for a moment, marveling at his beauty, wanting to touch him, to hold him, to be with him. He then reached over and took the hairbrush out of Yao's hand which earned him a questioning look. He smiled and held it up. "May I?"

Yao smiled and nodded slightly. "Go ahead." He then turned and leaned against the larger nation, but Ivan adjusted and pulled Yao down so that he was lying in the other's lap, his head on his knee. Ivan then began to pull the brush slowly through Yao's soft hair, over and over though the tangles were gone. Yao yawned and curled up in a ball, muttering about the crazy westerners and how he was too old for this crap. Ivan couldn't help but laugh, and they fell silent again for a few minutes.

"Ivan?" Yao murmured sleepily.

"Da?"

"Thanks for all this; I don't feel so stressed out now."

Ivan smiled gently. "It's no problem Yao, I am happy to help." Yao yawned again and then Ivan noticed he became awfully still; he peered at his face to find that he was fast asleep, breathing deeply and a small smile curling his lips. Ivan studied him; he was truly a delicate Asian beauty, like an exotic flower, elegant and sultry. Yet beneath that lovely surface he was rather fiery and quick witted, never failing to say or do something that surprised Ivan and left him in awe. He leaned down to kiss the sleeping man's forehead tenderly and then moved a bit so that he was lying down as well, careful not to disturb the older nation. Yes, Yao was truly a beautiful rare creature, one that Ivan cherished, one that he loved. And as he drifted off to the sounds of the storm raging outside, he felt sure that Yao shared in his love.


End file.
